Fall of Lord Hood
The Fall of Lord Hood was a catastrophic blow for the Empire of The Hood that occured not long after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War. The Fall of Lord Hood was instigated after the Conquest of the Hood, during which Lord Hood took over Earth. Humankind was still run under a strict hiearchal system even after the war, and Lord Hood had put himself on top. This angered the majority of the Human population who pleaded with the League for help. Lord Hood and his lackeys lived in obscene luxary on the orbital defense stations whilst the population of Earth starved in abject poverty. The League responded to this by instigating three events which culminated in all-out war against Hood and his forces. The first event was the London core breach incident. League Agents sabotaged the London Station and caused it to explode. The explosion rocked The Empire as the London contained one of the largest Terrantime farms in existence and a lot of casinos were located there. Lord Hood responded to this by fusing all his stations together to form one big station, and tightened his grip over humanity by building a massive MAC Cannon or an 'UltraMAC' which he used to destroy any ships that tried to leave Earth. Around this time, Johnny had been recovered from Requiem, and Ex-Captain Del Fail and his new ship, the Mouldy Terrantime, were destroyed to show the power of the UltraMAC (i.e. not that much) The next event instigated by the League was the Cairo Station Bombings. Officers were secretly kidnapped and plated with bombs, and then forced to go into work. Seventeen bombs placed in strategic locations decimated the defenses of the massive space station, and depressurised a lot of Cairo Station itself. Lord Hood's only independant ship, the USS Hood, was dispatched to defend Cairo Station from any attacks. It assaulted any League ship that came close to Earth and was able to avoid destruction using its Quantum Warp Drive. This was seen as a blatant act of aggresion towards the League and gave them the perfect excuse to attack Hood. Then the League's third event kicked in. The Night of the Flaming Terrantimes was an operation carried out by many of the Leagues best warriors, including Johnny and Arby. The Station was attacked by five ships, each one sporting the best defenses and weapons the League had at that time. The Shadow of Intent swept aside the USS Hood and began its attack on Cairo Station, whilst Johnny went in and killed Hood in the same circumstances that Arby killed Truth in, apart from the spinning head incident. With covering fire from the ragtag fleet commanded by Fleet Admiral Harper, Johnny then launched out into space with an escape pod containing Hood's corpse, just as the station exploded. He jumped off the pod and flew towards the Elite ships. Arby stood up from his toilet on the bridge of the Shadow of Intent and remarked on Johnny's flight by saying 'Were it so easy...' Shitmaster launched the contents of his toilet at Lord Hoods escape pod, destroyed what remained of his corpse. With humanity freed, Earth soon returned to its proper state. Not only that, the Terrantimes were never seen again. Category:Events Category:Wars